Pit Stop
The Pit Stop is the in-game rotary shop where characters, skins, decals, karts, wheels and paint jobs can be bought using Wumpa Coins in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. It consist of two bundle slots of discounted items and six slots for packs and individual items. Overview At the start of every day (12:00AM UTC), the Pit Stop refreshes with set new deals occupying each of the slots. If a player has already bought one of the deals, then a new one takes its place, until one that the player has not bought shows up. Bundle slots can only contain bundle deals, while non-bundle slots can contain everything else. Sticker packs, which may contain paint jobs, are always in non-bundle slots. Availability Deals and individual items may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time. Only a select few GP Limited deals are available each day, taking priority over regular deals and are therefore deals that cannot be made to appear through buying another deal. GP Limited deals and items are marked with the symbol of their corresponding Grand Prix next to their prices or names in the table below. Character bundles have all been limited in time so far, with Summer Time and Fairy Tale bundles made available at the game's launch that were removed from the Pit Stop with debut of the first Grand Prix. Some limited items were added back permanently to the Pit Stop at the start of a subsequent Grand Prix : Back N. Time : * all items from the "Summer Time" and the "Fairy Tale" bundles, except "Life Saver N. Trance". * all Nitro Tour paint jobs, except character and kart specific paint jobs: "Ami Green'", '"Megumi White'", "Liz Violet", "Isabella Blue", "Tawna Pink", "Bandibuggy Green", "Rocket Blue" and "Le Chaux Yellow". Spooky : * all remaining items from Nitro Tour, except the country flags and the "Eleven", "Sixty-Six", "Eighty-Eight" and "Ninety-Nine" stickers. * On October 10 (October 14 for the Nintendo Switch), an update brought back "Life Saver N. Trance". Deals All bundles feature items discounted to 10% of the sum of their items' value. Some of these items can be bought separately at full price. Items already owned are discounted of their value in bundles. This list does not represent their current availability. Character Bundles Kart Sets Kart Sets usually contain a Kart Body, its corresponding Paint Job and Wheels as well as a Decal. Characters Characters in the Pit Stop are priced each. Character Skins Character skins are priced . Paint Jobs Paint Jobs tend to be priced based on their tier: *'Exotic': *'Legendary': There have been exceptions, however, such as the Quartz and Obsidian Paint Jobs, which are priced like an Exotic Paint Job. ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . ;The following Paint Jobs are priced . Decals Decals are priced according to tiers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': Wheels The available separate Wheels are all in the Legendary tier and priced . Sticker Packs Sticker Packs contain 2 to 4 stickers per pack, and are priced based on not only the amount of Stickers inside, but also on the tier of each Sticker the pack offers: *'Basic': *'Exotic': *'Legendary': A Sticker Pack containing four Basic stickers amounts to , whereas a Sticker Pack containing three Legendary stickers costs . Sticker Packs are notably the only Bundle deals that generally do not offer a discount. Color Sets Color Sets only appeared during the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. They contain an exotic Paint Job each with one or three country flag Stickers, which are tiered Legendary. Color Sets containing three Flag stickers have a large 53% discount in spite of the hefty price of a Legendary sticker, meaning such a Color Set amounts to , otherwise the full price of one exotic Paint Job with one Legendary sticker. Color sets containing one Flag sticker only has a 10% discount, amounting to Trivia *The Dino Pack which contains the Fake Ptero Head and Fake Triceratops Head stickers was glitched out of the Pit Stop during the Back N. Time Grand Prix. It can appear in the Pit Stop but cannot be bought. As such, those stickers remain unobtainable. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gameplay